Return to Dominaria: Episode 12
Return to Dominaria: Episode 12 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 30 maggio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 11 Storia “E dire che stava andando tutto così bene”, disse Liliana, con una smorfia. Un tuono rombò in lontananza e lei lanciò un’altra magia verso Yargle, poi si aggrappò al parapetto mentre la Cavalcavento veniva strattonata di lato. I dardi viola scivolarono sull’appiccicosa pelle di Yargle senza sortire alcun effetto. Shanna e Arvad colpivano con le loro spade le dita che stavano stringendo la prua della nave, ma non riuscivano a far cedere la stretta del mostro. L’immensa creatura emise un suono stridulo dalla propria gola e sputò sul ponte. Il fetore corrosivo dell’acido riempì l’aria e Liliana tossì quando i fumi la raggiunsero. “Oh, bene… Sta peggiorando.” Raff si avvinghiò al parapetto del lato opposto della nave ed una luce blu divampò in seguito ad una sua contromagia. La nube acida ne venne assorbita, divenne liquida, poi scivolò via dal ponte. Raff sussultò. “Oh, questa è nuova! Jhoira!” Liliana stringeva i denti per lo sforzo di mantenere cosciente l’armata di non morti che aveva risvegliato nella palude. Le stava impegnando tutto il potere che riusciva a raccogliere, e non era abbastanza forte per mantenerne il controllo ed attaccare Yargle contemporaneamente. Quasi tutti i morti erano guerrieri pantera, sufficientemente diversi dagli umani da renderli più sfuggevoli e difficili da controllare. Si ritrovò a persuaderli invece che dar loro ordini, e sotto quelle circostanze era molto frustrante. Jaya scivolò di lato lungo il ponte e si mise in ginocchio per poter indirizzare un flusso di fuoco. Bruciò la nube acida rimasta, ma Yargle strattonò la nave di lato e per poco non buttò giù dalla prua Shanna e Arvad. Liliana si schiantò contro il parapetto e lo tenne stretto per non cadere. Jaya imprecò e sparò nuovamente a Yargle. Jhoira si fiondò fuori dal portello che portava ai livelli inferiori. Raggiunse il centro del ponte e lanciò qualcosa in aria. Era il suo gufo meccanico, e nei suoi artigli stringeva qualcosa di simile ad un grappolo d’uva di metallo. Yargle ruggì e la Cavalcavento sbandò nuovamente, oscillando lateralmente e facendo inclinare moltissimo il ponte. Liliana sussultò quando l’improvviso movimento la fece quasi volare oltre il parapetto. Shanna e Arvad ruzzolarono sul lato ma Raff, sempre avvinghiato al parapetto, lanciò una luce di colore blu che si trasformò in una corda lucente. Arvad la afferrò con una mano e prese il braccio di Shanna con l’altra. Lei si puntellò contro il parapetto per sorreggerli. Mentre Jhoira rotolava lungo il ponte, Liliana allungò il braccio e afferrò la sua giacca non appena lei arrivò alla ringhiera. Jhoira strinse il polso di Liliana. Rimasero appese per un interminabile istante prima che la nave si inclinasse nell’altra direzione. Mentre stavano oscillando indietro, Liliana riuscì ad incastrarsi tra il ponte e la ringhiera, tenendo stretto il braccio di Jhoira per impedirle di cadere. “Grazie”, disse Jhoira, senza fiato. “Non c’è di che”, disse Liliana. Poteva percepire i suoi guerrieri pantera che attaccavano Yargle, tagliando e strappando la pelle ai suoi piedi, ma non sembrava fossero di grande aiuto. L’angolo che stava formando il ponte della Cavalcavento era così ripido che Shanna ed Arvad non riuscivano a muoversi, e Raff era bloccato a mantenere la magia di supporto che stava permettendo loro di non cadere dalla nave. Le esplosioni di fuoco di Jaya tenevano a bada l’acido, ma non riuscivano a penetrare la spessa pelle di Yargle. Liliana non poteva mollare la presa né dalla ringhiera né da Jhoira, e Jhoira non poteva lasciar andare Liliana. Sul ponte superiore Liliana vide Tiana al timone, che cercava di liberare la nave dalla stretta di Yargle. I motori stavano venendo sforzati talmente tanto da far vibrare l’intero ponte, come se stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro. Liliana aggiunse, con tono tetro: “Spero vivamente che tu abbia un piano.” “Effettivamente ne ho uno”, disse Jhoira, con la voce roca per lo sforzo di mantenere la presa. “Il mio gufo ha uno degli inceneritori a carica di mana che ho costruito da adoperare contro la Fortezza.” “Oh, bene”, riuscì a dire Liliana. Le sue braccia stavano iniziando a intorpidirsi. “E la cosa avverrà presto? Perché-” “Preparatevi!” gridò Jhoira. Liliana ordinò ai suoi non morti di staccarsi, appena prima che un bagliore blu illuminasse tutto e che lo stridio infuriato di Yargle la assordasse. La Cavalcavento tremò come un giocattolino, facendole battere i denti. I suoi occhi erano abbagliati, e sbattè forte la palpebre, non riuscendo ancora a vedere nulla. Poi la sua vista si schiarì. Yargle era ancora aggrappato alla prua, ed ora le sue enormi fauci si stavano aprendo. Jhoira imprecò amaramente e aggiunse: “Avrei dovuto usare tutti gli inceneritori.” Esasperata, Liliana sbuffò. “Questo sarebbe proprio un modo ridicolo di morire!” Gideon si buttò a terra e rotolò, per poi tornare in piedi. L’arena era un incubo di lotta, figure urlanti, lame taglienti, pesanti randelli e catene. Sopra di lui, Chandra gridò un avvertimento. Gideon saltò di lato proprio nel momento in cui un tetrivivo della Cabala cadde a terra. Chandra doveva averlo spinto nell’arena, ma Gideon non riusciva a vederla da quell’angolazione. Scattò in avanti, diede un calcio in testa all’uomo e prese la sua spada. Furono le uniche cose che riuscì a fare prima di venire travolto da una marmaglia di combattenti disperati. Alcuni trascinarono via il corpo del tetrivivo per prendergli le armi e l’armatura rimaste. Gli altri caricarono Gideon. Conscio del fatto che la magia difensiva dell’egida eterna lo avrebbe fatto scoprire, bloccò i selvaggi colpi di spada e schivò un colpo da parte di una mazza rotta. Gridò: “Perché combattete per intrattenere la Cabala? Fermatevi!” Ma in quel momento realizzò che tutti quelli che lo stavano attaccando erano allucinati dalla magia della demenza. Non avevano idea di dove fossero: erano intrappolati nei loro incubi. Uno si lanciò in avanti come un berserker e Gideon lo pugnalò al petto. Mentre estraeva la spada per indietreggiare, gli altri si fiondarono sul morto per strappargli armi e armatura. Gideon si allontanò dal muro e si diresse verso il centro dell’arena. Non sarebbe riuscito a uscire da quel lato e non aveva senso cercare di rimanere vicino a Chandra se la cosa avrebbe potuto comportare la morte di entrambi. Un altro gruppo lo caricò e, senza altre opzioni a disposizione, si fece strada a colpi di spada, poi si guardò intorno, sperando disperatamente di trovare qualcuno a mente lucida. Verso il centro dell’arena vide un piccolo gruppo che combatteva schiena contro schiena, con i vari membri che si difendevano a vicenda dai prigionieri impazziti a causa della magia della demenza. Sollevato, Gideon si fece strada verso di loro. La leader era una guerriera alta e muscolosa con i capelli scuri e la pelle grigio-azzurra, vestita con una malconcia armatura di cuoio. Gideon eliminò vari cultisti urlanti che attaccavano il gruppo e chiese, una volta raggiunto: “Posso unirmi a voi?” “Solo perché l’hai chiesto gentilmente.” Lei fece un cenno con la testa, facendogli capire di inserirsi nel cerchio alla sua destra. Quando lui raggiunse la sua postazione, lei disse: “Non ti riconosco. Sei nuovo?” “Sono appena arrivato.” Gideon diede un colpo di spada per deviare una lancia scagliata verso l’uomo alla sua estrema destra. “Siete stati catturati tutti insieme?” Lei respinse un altro attaccante con un turbinio di colpi di spada. “No, i miei compagni vennero uccisi. Ci siamo conosciuti tutti nelle celle.” Se c’erano altre persone intrappolate nella Fortezza che non fossero infettate dalla magia della demenza, avrebbero potuto liberarle. Se mai fosse arrivata la Cavalcavento. “Io sono Gideon.” Lei affondò la spada nel petto di un cultista dalla tunica nera e disse: “Io sono Radha.” Piedemoccio strisciò fuori dal portello della Cavalcavento. Il suo abituale mezzo di locomozione ora risultava molto utile, con il ponte inclinato così tanto. La luce era tenue, il cielo era oscurato da nere nuvole di tempesta e dalla foschia del fumo del vulcano, facendo da cornice alla terrificante creatura che stava stringendo la prua della nave. Piedemoccio si diresse verso la ringhiera, che ora si trovava a soli sei metri sopra le cime degli alberi. Utilizzò tutti i propri gambi per resistere e si sporse fuori. In mezzo all’erba di palude e agli stagni sottostanti, vide i guerrieri pantera non morti che stavano tagliuzzando i piedi di Yargle. Ma loro non erano gli unici spiriti in quel luogo. Lich e altre entità spiritiche erano stati attirati dalla battaglia e si stavano raggruppando negli alberi sottostanti. Come gli altri incontrati da Piedemoccio, erano di tutte le forme e dimensioni, da piccole protuberanze bulbose ad alte creature allampanate. Piedemoccio li richiamò: Vi prego, aiutateci! Guardarono tutti verso l’alto. Chi sei tu, per chiederci aiuto? risposero. Io sono Piedemoccio, amico di Yxarit. Piedemoccio sperò che Yxarit non avesse mentito o lo avesse voluto ingannare. La Cavalcavento sussultò sotto i suoi piedi e Piedemoccio sapeva che non avrebbero avuto molto tempo prima che i motori scoppiassero per lo sforzo. Noi andiamo ad attaccare la Cabala e ad uccidere il demone. Uccidere il demone, ripeterono le voci spirito. Noi non possiamo aiutarti, disse un altro spirito, e l’umore di Piedemoccio calò a picco. Ma chiameremo qualcosa che potrà farlo. Jhoira si aggrappò al polso di Liliana e alla ringhiera mentre la nave veniva strattonata ancora una volta. Tutto ciò di cui disponeva per far mollare la presa a Yargle avrebbe potuto distruggere l’intera prua della nave. E Shanna ed Arvad erano bloccati lì. La Cavalcavento si lamentò per protesta, e lei sapeva che non avrebbe potuto avere altra scelta. Aveva appena raccolto fiato per urlare agli altri di provare ad allontanarsi dalla prua quando Liliana chiese: “Cosa sta facendo quella cosa?” “Quale cosa? Quella che sta cercando di divorare la nave?” disse Jhoira, sorpresa dalla domanda. Liliana fece un cenno con la testa. “No, quel thallid.” Jhoira si voltò per guardare. “Il thallid?” Si trovava a poppa, vicino al ponte superiore, e sporgeva molto al di fuori del parapetto. Sta parlando con qualcosa, o con qualcuno, pensò Jhoira, stupefatta. Poi Liliana disse: “Sta arrivando qualcos’altro… Nemmeno questa cosa è morta, ma non è nemmeno viva…” Un colpo di vento investì la nave e spazzò via il pesante fetore di Yargle, coprendolo con un forte aroma di piante verdeggianti, terra bagnata e fiori. Jhoira lo riconobbe immediatamente. “Non può essere Multani. Non qui!” Il vento trasportava la fragranza di Yavimaya, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava in essa. Era macchiata di corruzione e acidità. “Il frammento di Yavimaya”, disse Liliana, quasi sottovoce. “Potrebbe anche essere un elementale come Multani, ma-” Una figura si alzò alle spalle di Yargle. Era più grande, illuminata da una luce verde e avvolta dai resti di viticci e legno marcio, cosparsa di cadaveri in pezzi e fango. Sulla sua testa si trovavano delle enormi corna, e le sue fauci aperte erano fisse in un ghigno iracondo. Jhoira fece una smorfia per lo sgomento. L’infuriata manifestazione inconscia di Multani, a confronto, era solo vagamente infastidita. “-ma è molto più arrabbiato”, Liliana terminò la frase. Con un braccio ancora avvinghiato attorno alla ringhiera, alzò una mano. “Ma mentre è distratto, posso inviare all’attacco la mia armata di pantere-” “Aspetta!” disse Jhoira. L’elementale aveva avvolto le proprie braccia attorno a Yargle. Yargle, che a quanto pare si era accorto in quel momento che qualcosa lo stava attaccando, girò completamente la testa per azzannare il busto dell’elementale con le sue enormi fauci. La Cavalcavento slittò lateralmente dalla presa di Yargle e Jhoira sbatté nuovamente contro il parapetto. Jaya scivolò per il ponte sulla schiena, gridando: “È Muldrotha, un elementale corrotto!” Muldrotha fece uscire un arto composto di legno marcio e cadaveri per afferrare le fauci di Yargle e fece leva. Con un soffocato sbuffo d’acido, Yargle lasciò la presa dalla Cavalcavento. Mentre la Cavalcavento oscillava libera, Jhoira gridò: “Tiana, portaci via di qui!” Il ponte si alzò verso l’alto e i motori ronzarono. La nave si sollevò e se ne andò. Liliana scivolò dal parapetto verso il ponte e Jhoira barcollò in avanti per vedere la battaglia. Yargle provò ad afferrare Muldrotha, ma i suoi artigli scivolarono inermi attraverso la composizione di vegetazione, terra e marciume. Muldrotha faceva leva sulle fauci di Yargle con le mani, ed il proprio peso fece affondare la creatura nella palude fangosa. Il thallid camminò con passo pesante fino ad arrivare al fianco di Jhoira. Lei lo guardò, con la fronte corrugata dallo stupore. “Che cos’hai fatto?” Lui la salutò. Raff si trascinò sul parapetto. “Mi dispiacerebbe per Yargle, se non avesse provato a divorare la nostra nave”, disse, respirando a fatica. “A me non dispiace per nulla”, disse Jhoira. Era certa di star osservando ciò che Yargle si sarebbe meritato. Shanna ed Arvad barcollarono dal ponte di prua e raggiunsero il parapetto. “State tutti bene?” chiese Jhoira. L’acido aveva sciolto l’armatura di Arvad dal fianco e dal braccio destro, ma la pelle arrossata sottostante stava guarendo rapidamente. Shanna aveva perso lo scudo e alcune delle sue trecce, ma sembrava incolume. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Arvad, che rispose con un cenno di conferma, e disse: “Siamo stati meglio, ma ci accontentiamo.” Jhoira si voltò verso la posizione in cui Jaya e Liliana si erano appena rimesse in piedi. “Liliana, hai ancora l’armata?” “Certo che sì.” Liliana si voltò di scatto, inciampò, ma ritrovò subito l’equilibrio. “Andiamo ad ammazzare un demone, che dite?” Jhoira era d’accordo. Era ora di finirla. “Verso la Fortezza.” Chandra riuscì a buttare nell’arena alcuni cultisti esagitati per distrarre quelli che stavano attaccando Gideon, e nessuno la notò nella confusione. I cultisti si stavano comunque spingendo a vicenda nell’arena, gridando di gioia mentre cadevano. Era tutto molto peggiore di quanto Chandra si fosse immaginata. Dov’è la Cavalcavento? Perché ci stanno impiegando così tanto?, si chiese disperatamente. Mentre Gideon si liberava e si spostava attraverso l’arena, lei corse lungo il bordo, accovacciandosi in vicinanza dei gruppi di cultisti in adorazione. Poteva percepire la terrificante presenza di Belzenlok dal lato opposto dell’arena, come se il suo sguardo stesse bruciando la propria pelle. Se avesse notato lei o Gideon, sarebbero stati fatti a pezzi. Chandra avrebbe potuto bruciare solo una certa quantità di cultisti prima che la travolgessero. Qualcuno le afferrò il braccio e la spinse verso il bordo, ma lei si liberò dalla presa e lo calciò sul fianco. Lui cadde all’indietro e atterrò all’interno dell’arena. Tutti i cultisti attorno a lei esultarono. Chandra scattò per superarli. Trovò un altro punto rialzato, una zona quasi completamente vuota vicino alle scale che portavano verso l’arena, nascosto dalla visuale di Belzenlok grazie ad una colonna ricurva a forma di costola. Individuò Gideon che si univa ad un gruppetto di combattenti vicino al centro dell’arena, e notò che stavano cooperando, difendendosi a vicenda. La grande paura che le attanagliava il petto diminuì un po’. Poi risuonò un profondo rumore simile al rintocco di una campana, abbastanza forte da far sussultare Chandra e farle coprire le orecchie. E non fu l’unica. Tutti si fermarono, persi, improvvisamente ammutoliti. Gli unici suoni provenivano dall’arena, dove i combattenti, ancora deliranti a causa della magia delle demenza, non sembravano aver notato l’interruzione. Poi Belzenlok si alzò. La sua voce ruggì: “Difendete la Fortezza!” Poi si voltò e si diresse oltre il trono, svanendo nelle ombre sul retro dell’arena. Chandra sospirò di sollievo. Finalmente! Attorno a lei la folla adorante si sparpagliò, e i tetrivivi, insieme ai chierici, fluirono verso le porte. Mentre la folla diminuiva, Chandra cercò un modo per tirare fuori Gideon dall’arena. Aveva notato qualcosa verso il fondo dell’arena, da dove erano entrati inizialmente, una sorta di apparecchio con ingranaggi, catene e una scala di legno ripiegata su sé stessa, infilato appena sotto al davanzale. Incrociò lo sguardo di Gideon ed indicò empaticamente il marchingegno. Lui fece un cenno con la testa per comunicarle che aveva capito e Chandra tornò a correre attorno all’arena. Mentre raggiungeva il meccanismo, vide la leva che avrebbe dovuto liberare la scala. Ma c’erano ancora troppi cultisti nei dintorni per poterla attivare senza essere scoperta. Ed un grande gruppo di tetrivivi armati, insieme a qualche chierico, era ancora in attesa attorno alle porte principali. Sembrava aspettassero la chierica di nome Sussurro. La chierica era salita verso gli spalti per avere una visuale dell’arena. Mentre Chandra aspettava impazientemente, Sussurro allargò le braccia e cominciò a parlare. Una nebbia nera si formò dinanzi a lei e sfrecciò verso l’arena. Chandra sussultò quando capì cosa fosse quando la foschia toccò il primo dei combattenti influenzati dalla demenza e costui cadde, soffocando e respirando affannosamente. Sussurro stava per uccidere gli altri prigionieri all’interno dell’arena. Chandra inviò la prima esplosione di fuoco come riflesso ma, dopo l’aiuto ricevuto da Jaya, fu un riflesso preciso. Sussurro doveva aver percepito o notato il calore, infatti si spostò di lato appena prima dell’impatto. L’esplosione colpì il tetrivivo dietro di lei, dissolvendolo in una fiammata. Sussurro gridò di rabbia e puntò a Chandra. I tetrivivi caricarono, e gli oscuri globi di magia della morte vennero inviati verso di lei. Chandra non ebbe bisogno di prepararsi o di prendere un bel respiro. Sparò una dozzina di palle di fuoco in direzioni diverse, che puntavano ai tetrivivi e ai chierici che la stavano caricando. Poi si spostò dalla traiettoria delle magie di morte, si buttò a terra e rotolò per rimanere in ginocchio, e sparò un’altra raffica di fuoco verso Sussurro. I cultisti che aveva mandato in fiamme corsero, si scontrarono gli uni con gli altri o caddero oltre il bordo, nell’arena. Sussurro saltò giù dagli spalti per abbassarsi dietro ai suoi tetrivivi. Chandra investì l’intero gruppo con un flusso di fuoco. Nè incenerì la maggior parte e lasciò fuggire i sopravvissuti verso le porte d’uscita. Chandra si alzò in piedi e resistette all’impulso di inondare di fuoco l’intera arena; sapeva di dover risparmiare le proprie forze se volevano uscire vivi da quella situazione. Ma tutti quegli sforzi per mantenere diverse palle di fuoco a mezz’aria e contenute durante delle conversazioni emotivamente impegnative con Jaya erano stati ripagati. Chandra corse di nuovo verso il meccanismo della scala, fuse il lucchetto a catena, e tirò la leva. Le scale si spiegarono sul lato dell’arena con un rantolante rumore metallico. I tetrivivi nelle vicinanze erano cumuli di cenere, in fiamme, o fuggiti, e lei non ne vedeva altri nella penombra delle zone più alte degli spalti. Giù nell’arena stavano ancora combattendo dei gruppi di prigionieri, circondati dai corpi dei caduti. Non riusciva a vedere Gideon, né gli altri combattenti che erano con lui, quindi camminò verso il bordo dell’arena per guardare giù dalle scale. Il gruppo le stava salendo, con Gideon vicino alla cima. Chandra indietreggiò, sollevata, e si voltò proprio quando Sussurro apparve dal nulla per lanciare una nube nera. Chandra la colpì con una piccola, precisa, ma intensa scarica di fuoco: l’unica cosa che le era venuto in mente di fare. Non sarebbe stato abbastanza per neutralizzare la magia di morte, ma Gideon si lanciò sulla piattaforma ed evocò la sua magia difensiva. La luce dorata dell’incantesimo abbagliò gli occhi di Chandra mentre deviava la magia di Sussurro. Poi, improvvisamente, una lama spuntò nell’occhio destro della chierica, che barcollò all’indietro e si accasciò. “Eh?” Chandra fissò Gideon, poi vide la donna dalla pelle grigia dietro di lui. Si era appesa al bordo dell’arena con una mano e aveva lanciato il coltello con l’altra. “Oh, grazie!” La donna si issò. “Non è un buon segno che ci siano voluti tre di noi per far fuori un chierico.” “Sono sicuro che miglioreremo con un po’ di pratica”, disse Gideon. “Chandra, lei è Radha.” “Ciao”, disse Chandra. Poi si rivolse a Gideon: “Non so cos’abbia rallentato la Cavalcavento, ma ora sono qui. Dobbiamo muoverci!” “La Cavalcavento?” Radha si girò verso Chandra con stupore. “Ma era stata distrutta.” “Jhoira l’ha riesumata”, rispose Chandra, prima che Gideon potesse parlare. “Anche Teferi e Karn sono qui, li conosci? Vorresti aiutarci?” Altri combattenti uscirono dall’arena. “Radha, ci porterai fuori di qui?” chiese uno di loro. Radha esitò, poi si rivolse a Gideon e Chandra. “Avete un piano di fuga?” “Prima dobbiamo prendere una cosa”, disse Gideon. “I nostri amici stanno attaccando la Fortezza… dovreste riuscire a fuggire nella confusione.” Radha alzò le sue sopracciglia scure. “Questa cosa che dovete prendere porterà distruzione alla Cabala?” “Probabilmente”, disse Chandra. Di sicuro lo sperava. “È quello il piano.” “Allora verrò con voi.” Radha si rivolse agli altri. “Andate avanti. Ci troviamo fuori.” Gli altri combattenti la salutarono e si diressero verso la porta. “Adesso?” chiese Liliana a Jhoira. La Cavalcavento stava per superare la vetta dell’ultima collina. L’oscura torre del vulcano incombeva davanti a loro, spoglia, contro il cielo pieno di cenere e le nuvole scure. “Adesso”, disse Jhoira, e Liliana parlò alla sua armata di non morti: Distruggete la Cabala, miei adorati. Abbiate la vostra vendetta. Mentre la Cavalcavento sorvolava la collina, risuonò un tuono, e il cielo venne diviso da un fulmine. Liliana vide la Fortezza, protetta da numerose mura difensive e fossati, con ogni accesso difeso da trappole e magia oscura. Il desiderio di vendetta le fece battere forte il cuore. Tra non molto, disse a sé stessa. Spronò i suoi guerrieri non morti, ma la loro brama di vendetta era così intensa che non ebbero bisogno di essere incoraggiati mentre correvano attraverso i cespugli e gli alberi, creando un flusso diretto verso la prima cinta muraria. “Ci sono Teferi e Karn!” gridò Shanna da tribordo. Arvad raggiunse il parapetto e lanciò giù la scaletta. “Non dovremmo rallentare?” chiese Raff. “Oh, giusto. Mi ero dimenticato. Mago temporale”, aggiunse, nell’attimo in cui Teferi e Karn apparvero sul ponte avvolti da una sfocatura cinetica. Una fitta pioggia iniziò a bagnare il ponte, mentre la Cavalcavento si avvicinava alle mura esterne. Una raffica di frecce e dardi da balestra colpirono lo scafo. Oscuri globi di magia oscura volavano oltre il parapetto, ma si dissolvevano in scintille dorate quando Shanna li bloccava con il suo corpo o con la sua spada. Le mani di Jhoira si muovevano mentre lanciava contromagie e defletteva le frecce dirette verso il ponte. Raff mormorò qualcosa e Liliana si guardò alle spalle per vedere altre due Cavalcavento che volavano sulle colline per attirare il fuoco della Cabala. “Non male”, commentò Liliana, con la propria attenzione ancora completamente concentrata sui suoi guerrieri non morti. Teferi camminò fino al fianco di Liliana per sporgersi a prua, con le vesti mosse dal vento. “Mi occuperei del primo cancello. Posso?” chiese lui. “Vai pure”, disse Jhoira, con un sorriso. Il suo gufo sfrecciò sopra di loro, trasportando un altro inceneritore di mana. Teferi allungò la mano e il cancello sulla strada rialzata divenne rosso per la corrosione, poi si dissolse in una nuvola di ruggine. I guerrieri pantera non morti di Liliana si lanciarono attraverso l’apertura, come fossero un flusso d’acqua, per fare a pezzi i tetrivivi in armatura. Sulla cinta muraria successiva, il gufo di Jhoira fece cadere il suo primo inceneritore di mana e il cancello esplose. I frammenti di pietra e metallo si bloccarono a mezz’aria, poi turbinarono in una tempesta che colpì tutti i tetrivivi e i chierici nelle vicinanze. Jhoira alzò sopra di sé un altro inceneritore di mana e il gufo tornò indietro per afferrarlo. Intensamente compiaciuta della distruzione causata fino a quel momento, Liliana disse ad alta voce: “Sta andando bene.” Belzenlok ben presto sarebbe morto contorto dall’agonia e non vedeva l’ora di assistere alla scena. Dal ponte di prua Shanna gridò: “Sta arrivando qualcosa! Là, dal vulcano!” Liliana imprecò, infastidita. “Oh, vorrei non aver parlato.” Si voltò per guardare. Una figura oscura emerse dal chiaro fumo che usciva dal cratere del vulcano. Inizialmente, riuscì a vedere solamente le ali di una creatura volante troppo simile ad un drago perché fosse un buon segno. La sua testa era a forma di lama di ascia bipenne, e mentre si muoveva a mezz’aria vide anche degli arti dotati di artigli e la coda. Poi notò la figura in armatura che lo cavalcava. Sfruttò la corrente d’aria calda del vulcano per salire di quota velocemente, verso le nuvole tempestose. Raff disse: “Oh, anch’io avrei voluto che non avessi parlato. Ho un brutto presentimento.” Alzò la voce. “Penso che quello sia Urgoros!” Gideon condusse tutti fuori dall’arena, oltrepassando l’apertura ad arco più vicina. Il corridoio in penombra era vuoto in quel momento e lui iniziò a correre, con Chandra e Radha che lo seguivano senza fatica. Un ruggito distante interrotto da svariate esplosioni suggeriva che la battaglia all’esterno fosse già iniziata da un po’. “Voi sapete dove si trovano queste stanze del tesoro, vero?” chiese Radha, guardandosi alle spalle, lungo il corridoio. La luce delle torce in movimento rendeva quel luogo animato a causa delle ombre proiettate. “La Cabala ricostruisce costantemente le sue difese.” “Dovrebbe essere quaggiù.” Gideon individuò l’apertura appena dopo la volta successiva. Dalla luce sfarfallante della torcia vicina, sembrava un tunnel costruito dai Phyrexian: una gola ricurva che portava nell’oscurità. “Molto probabilmente.” Raff aveva estratto l’informazione dai pensieri frammentari dell’agente della Cabala a Tolaria Occidentale, e potevano solo sperare che li avesse interpretati correttamente. Il corridoio curvò e infine sbucò in una grande camera quasi completamente al buio, con altri supporti curvi a forma di costola. C’erano una mezza dozzina di gruppi di porte alle pareti, tutte sigillate da pesanti catene. Un miasma di incantesimi oscuri aleggiava di fronte a ciascuna come un velo grigio. Gideon si fermò e percepì quella sensazione di sconforto che solitamente accompagnava i momenti nei quali comprendeva che il suo piano aveva appena incontrato un ostacolo possibilmente catastrofico. “Qual è la porta?” chiese Radha, corrugando la fronte mentre si guardava intorno. “È una bella domanda”, disse Gideon. “Il nostro informatore sapeva che l’arma di cui abbiamo bisogno si trova in queste stanze del tesoro, in questa zona della Fortezza, ma null’altro.” L’espressione di Radha divenne dubbiosa. “Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per esaminare tutte queste porte. Se l’attacco esterno fallisce mentre noi stiamo ancora cercando-” Gideon sussultò quando il fuoco ruggì. Lui e Radha si girarono su sé stessi per vedere Chandra che sfondava la prima porta. Il suo fuoco la inondò completamente, bianco a causa del calore intenso, e bruciò le catene, i sigilli che fornivano energia agli incantesimi difensivi e la porta stessa. Lei si fermò e stiracchiò le mani avvolte dai guanti. Il fuoco svanì per rivelare un buco vuoto nella parete, dove prima si trovava la porta. Chandra camminò verso la porta successiva. “Oppure potremmo fare così”, disse Gideon, sollevato. Liliana fece una smorfia mentre osservava Urgoros e la sua cavalcatura sfrecciare verso la Cavalcavento, con la pioggia che riluceva sulle sue ali scure. “E cosa sarebbe esattamente un Urgoros, Raff?” chiese Teferi, come se nulla fosse. Una raffica di frecce era diretta verso di loro da una torre di guardia, ma lui gesticolò in aria senza quasi porre attenzione e le bloccò a mezz’aria. “Non saprei, ma l’agente della Cabala che abbiamo interrogato ne era veramente terrorizzato!” disse Raff. Tirò fuori il suo libro e iniziò a sfogliarlo freneticamente. Karn fece un passo avanti, con la sua testa metallica che seguiva il percorso di Urgoros attraverso la pioggia e le nubi di cenere. Lui disse: “È un potente lich. Ma come gli spiriti creati dalla più profonda magia oscura, non è mai stato umano.” Mentre Urgoros cambiava direzione per gettarsi in picchiata su di loro, Liliana notò che anche la testa del guerriero in armatura era a forma di doppio falcetto, confermando la teoria che non fosse umano. Aveva un gran brutto presentimento. “Liliana, riusciresti a fermarlo?” gridò Jhoira. Il suo gufo era appena volato via con un altro inceneritore di mana. Il percorso verso le porte della Fortezza era stato liberato quasi completamente, mentre i guerrieri pantera continuavano a fluire attraverso i cancelli distrutti. Nessuno vuole un necromante vicino fino a quando non si viene attaccati da qualcosa di gigantesco e non morto, pensò cinicamente Liliana. “Ci proverò, ma qualcun’altro dovrà pensare ad un altro possibile metodo d’attacco. Belzenlok sa che sono qui, e non ci avrebbe mandato contro questa cosa se avessi potuto prenderne il controllo.” Si aggrappò al parapetto per stabilizzarsi ed espanse la propria coscienza verso l’oscura figura. Ma non percepì nulla. Urgoros era una vorace vuotezza, che continuava ad avvicinarsi, e non c’era nulla che lei potesse sfruttare o a cui parlare. Doveva esserci qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare. Toccò istintivamente il Velo di Catena ma, nonostante gli Onakke le sussurrassero, sapeva di non essere ancora abbastanza in forze per utilizzarlo ancora. Non senza mettere in pericolo sé stessa e tutte le persone sulla Cavalcavento. Grugnì sottovoce. Odiava essere impotente. “Jhoira, non riesco a fermarlo!” Jhoira fece un passo in avanti, con le mani racchiuse attorno ad un vortice di luce blu. Teferi si spostò al suo fianco, alzando il bastone, in attesa. Shanna e Karn si avvicinarono a Raff e Jaya. Urgoros e la sua bestia si schiantarono sul ponte attraverso una foschia di magia blu mentre Jhoira, Teferi e Raff lanciavano una raffica di attacchi e difese. Liliana si tolse di torno quando Urgoros le deviò tutte con una magia talmente oscura da sembrare il cuore di una stella morente. Shanna si fece avanti e la sua resistenza alla magia respinse gli incantesimi di Urgoros in lampi di luce dorata. Karn era accovacciato dietro di lei e utilizzava l’immunità di Shanna per avvicinarsi abbastanza da attaccare. Liliana lanciò il proprio incantesimo, nella speranza che tutte quelle distrazioni le avessero permesso di uccidere Urgoros prima che potesse difendersi. La luce viola colpì Urgoros ma gli scivolò addosso, illuminando le giunture della sua armatura. Oh, non ha funzionato, ebbe il tempo di pensare Liliana prima che la coda della bestia la colpisse lateralmente. Liliana sbatté contro il parapetto opposto e cadde a terra, troppo stordita per muoversi. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere che gli altri si erano sparpagliati, mentre Urgoros stava alzando la propria lancia per conficcarla nel suo corpo. Tiana atterrò improvvisamente di fronte a lei. La sua spada si illuminò e respinse la lancia, facendola capitombolare oltre il parapetto. Jaya colpì Urgoros con delle esplosioni dal lato e la vampata di fuoco lo fece indietreggiare, lontano da loro. Karn gli saltò sulla schiena, afferrandogli la testa. Tiana si lanciò contro la bestia ringhiante, con Arvad al seguito. Liliana si alzò in piedi, barcollante. Chi stava guidando la nave? Guardò verso il ponte superiore e vide la verde figura del thallid che stava stringendo il timone della nave. Oh, ci mancava solo questa, pensò. Jhoira si rivolse a lei con agitazione: “Questo è un diversivo. Belzenlok sta cercando di tenerci fuori dalla Fortezza.” Liliana imprecò. “Hai ragione.” Si detestava per non esserci arrivata prima. “Devo mantenere i guerrieri pantera sul piede di guerra. E devo arrivare laggiù!” Gideon e Chandra avrebbero potuto già iniziare il combattimento contro Belzenlok in quel momento e Liliana doveva essere lì con loro. Aveva bisogno di assistere alla Blackblade che assorbiva la forza vitale di Belzenlok dal suo corpo. Jhoira le fece un cenno con la testa verso le scalette. “Vai avanti. Noi ce la vediamo con Urgoros.” Liliana corse verso il parapetto, ma il meccanismo che rilasciava le scalette era stato spezzato in seguito allo scontro con Urgoros. Fece una smorfia infastidita, ma non l’avrebbe aiutata. Si sporse oltre il parapetto ed espanse la propria coscienza verso i suoi guerrieri non morti. Molti stavano ancora combattendo i tetrivivi della Cabala lungo la via d’accesso, nell’acqua e nelle torri di guardia. Si concentrò su un gruppo appena sotto la Cavalcavento, riunitosi per osservare una strana processione delle creature spirito che stavano fluendo oltre i cancelli distrutti. Gli spiriti erano di ogni forma e dimensione, da rotondi e bulbosi, a sottili e inconsistenti come salici. Liliana parlò ai suoi guerrieri pantera non morti: Devo scendere a livello del terreno. Avete una soluzione, miei adorati? Loro risposero: Abbiamo degli alleati. Alcuni spiriti si voltarono e scalarono, corsero, fluttuarono o rimbalzarono in ordine sotto la Cavalcavento, poi si impilarono l’uno sull’altro fino ad incastrarsi tra loro. Continuavano ad aggiungersene, formando una torre di spiriti sempre più alta. Quando raggiunsero lo scafo della Cavalcavento, Liliana scavalcò il parapetto e si fece cadere per atterrare in cima a questa torre. Una mano a tre dita si estese per afferrare le proprie, ed uno strano insieme di volti si mostrarono per osservarla, tutti con un numero di occhi e caratteristiche facciali apparentemente casuale. “Bè, questo è interessante”, disse Liliana, con un filo di voce, mentre iniziavano a farla scendere di quota. Gideon corse per il caos della sala buia della Fortezza insieme a Chandra e Radha. Dei guerrieri pantera non morti e degli spiriti dalle strane forme stavano brulicando all’interno dalle porte principali. Gruppetti di cultisti e chierici stavano ancora combattendo, ma la loro magia della demenza non aveva effetto sui morti. I cultisti vennero accerchiati e sopraffatti dai guerrieri pantera, che proteggevano gli spiriti più vulnerabili mentre mettevano a soqquadro il salone. “Stiamo vincendo!” gridò Chandra. “Rimani concentrata”, le disse Gideon. Lui stava trasportando la Blackblade, ancora nel suo fodero. Avevano trovato l’arma all’interno della quarta stanza del tesoro, adagiata su un piedistallo di pietra, come fosse un trofeo. Gideon poteva percepire il suo potere oscuro che gli bruciava la mano attraverso il cuoio, e non l’avrebbe usata su nessuno eccetto Belzenlok. Raggiunsero l’ingresso esterno al salone. Una chierica era in piedi in mezzo alle porte aperte, e stava tenendo testa ad un gruppo di guerrieri pantera che l’avevano circondata con un’oscura foschia incantata. Poi li vide, grugnì, e lanciò qualcosa che prese la forma di una rete, che si aprì in aria. Gideon si girò d’istinto per utilizzare la sua magia difensiva, ma Chandra sparò una scarica di fuoco che evitò accuratamente i guerrieri non morti per colpire la chierica dritta in petto. La chierica barcollò all’indietro e venne sopraffatta dalle pantere, dopo che il suo incantesimo fu dissolto. Prima che Gideon potesse aggirarli, un’ondata di spiriti distrusse le porte, facendo disperdere i guerrieri pantera e i pochi cultisti rimasti a bloccare l’accesso. Gideon si preparò all’impatto, mentre Radha piantò lo scudo a terra e tirò Chandra dietro di lei. Gli spiriti li sorpassarono, ma una creatura bulbosa dall’aria familiare si fermò di fronte a Gideon e indicò con agitazione verso l’esterno. “Belzenlok!”, disse. Bene, pensò Gideon. Disse alla creatura: “Dobbiamo uscire.” Lo spirito si girò e gesticolò animatamente. Gli altri spiriti si organizzarono per formare un percorso. Gideon si precipitò attraverso e corse verso lo spazio aperto di fronte alla Fortezza. Fuori era il caos. Il cielo era ricoperto di scure nuvole grigie e la pavimentazione era lucida dalla pioggia. La Cavalcavento era sospesa appena sopra la cinta muraria più interna, con luci magiche ed esplosioni che venivano scatenate sul ponte, anche se Gideon non riusciva a capire chi o cosa stessero combattendo. I cancelli erano stati fatti esplodere, le strutture della Cabala da questo lato delle mura erano in fiamme, e tutto il terreno era cosparso di cultisti morti, pezzi di guerrieri pantera e corpi di spiriti. Poi vide Belzenlok. Al lato opposto del complesso, il demone stava correndo in mezzo a una massa di spiriti e non morti, con una spada in mano e le sue ali da rettile aperte. Mosse la spada, tracciando un arco che lanciò i corpi lontano dal suo cammino. Gideon respirò profondamente ed estrasse la Blackblade. Detestava utilizzare un’arma così oscura, ma non c’era altra scelta. Le urla e le grida di battaglia dietro di lui lo fecero voltare. Una nuova carica di tetrivivi si riversò fuori dalla Fortezza. Chandra lanciò delle palle di fuoco per tenerli a distanza mentre Radha gridava degli ordini, posizionando gli spiriti in una formazione difensiva. Chandra guardò alle proprie spalle, verso Gideon, e disse: “Vai avanti! Noi ti copriamo!” Gideon esitò, ma sapeva che i tetrivivi sarebbero fuggiti in ritirata, una volta ucciso Belzenlok. Si girò ed iniziò a dirigersi verso il demone. Belzenlok si voltò completamente all’avvicinamento di Gideon, poi inclinò la sua testa cornuta per far capire di aver riconosciuto la Blackblade. “Quella spada è mia! La forgiai per uccidere un antico drago.” disse Belzenlok, con scherno, mostrando i denti affilati tra le sue labbra pallide. “Pensi di poter brandire la mia stessa spada contro di me? La tua morte sarà atroce.” “Per curiosità, ma tu credi veramente a queste menzogne che vai blaterando ai tuoi cultisti illusi?” disse Gideon, iniziando ad aggirarlo sul lato. Belzenlok fece perno con il piede per seguire i suoi movimenti. La Blackblade causava dolore alle mani di Gideon, come se il suo oscuro potere gli stesse indebolendo le ossa. Sapeva di dover solamente avvicinarsi abbastanza da perforare la pelle di Belzenlok con la spada. Ma il demone era più alto e più robusto di lui, e con una portata maggiore. Belzenlok era furioso. “Menzogne? Ti sventrerò mentre griderai-” Gideon udì ruggire il fuoco di Chandra, che teneva indietro i tetrivivi verso le porte della Fortezza, e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto aspettare un’opportunità migliore. Caricò, si abbassò velocemente nelle vicinanze di Belzenlok e affondò la spada. La Blackblade si fermò ad un soffio dalla pelle di Belzenlok, quando il demone lo buttò a terra e provò a colpire verso il basso con la propria spada. La lama trasluceva di magia oscura e la magia difensiva di Gideon brillava d’oro mentre respingeva gli incantesimi. Gideon e Belzenlok si giravano attorno a vicenda. Improvvisamente, con una voce più da astuto demone che da pazzoide megalomane, Belzenlok disse: “Sento odore di Planeswalker. Chi sei?” Gideon non esitò. “Mi chiamo Gideon Jura. Sono venuto qui insieme a Liliana Vess per ucciderti.” Belzenlok mostrò nuovamente le proprie zanne in un sorriso maligno. “Tu. I Guardiani. Io so cosa vi attende. Sarebbe un vero peccato uccidervi ora. Quasi un peccato.” Belzenlok scattò in avanti. Liliana corse lungo la strada rialzata e attraverso i cancelli sfondati, fino ad arrivare all’ingresso della Fortezza. Un tetrivivo la caricò, ma lei con un gesto lanciò un incantesimo che lo fece piombare sulla pavimentazione bagnata. Vide Chandra per prima, seguendo il rombo del fuoco ed i cadaveri carbonizzati, ovviamente. Lei ed un’altra guerriera bloccavano la porta della Fortezza e combattevano contro dei tetrivivi, supportate da una buona varietà di spiriti. Dal lato opposto della corte, circondati da macerie di legno e pietra e dai resti strappati degli stendardi della Cabala, Gideon stava combattendo contro Belzenlok. Lui brandiva la Blackblade, la cui oscurità veniva avvertita vagamente dai sensi di Liliana. Lei iniziò a camminare in avanti. Le bastava distrarre il demone, così che Gideon potesse colpirlo. La Blackblade avrebbe dovuto fare il resto del lavoro. Sorrise e sussurrò: “Belzenlok.” La testa cornuta del demone scattò verso di lei. Liliana attinse potere dai morti sparsi tutt’attorno e lo lanciò direttamente a Belzenlok, come fosse una freccia. I dardi violacei colpirono la testa e il petto del demone, ma la luce scivolava inerme sulla sua pelle pallida. Lui rise e parò l’attacco di Gideon. “Sei debole, Liliana, e lo sei sempre stata. Chi, se non uno stolto dalla debole volontà, firmerebbe mai un patto con me?” Liliana serrò la mascella. Quasi tutta la sua forza era dedicata ad evitare che i guerrieri pantera non morti collassassero di nuovo come cadaveri inermi. Se li avesse lasciati andare… no, era troppo pericoloso. C’erano ancora troppi tetrivivi, e troppi orrori come Urgoros, all’interno della Fortezza. E anche se avesse lasciato tornare al riposo della morte i suoi guerrieri pantera, non avrebbe comunque avuto il potere di uccidere Belzenlok da sola, non senza il Velo di Catena. Doveva attenersi al piano e distrarlo. Lei si avvicinò, invitando il demone a distogliere l’attenzione da Gideon ed attaccarla. “Gli altri che firmarono quel patto sono morti per mano mia. Tra poco li raggiungerai.” Lei sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto tradire i suoi veri sentimenti, ma non poté fare a meno di aggiungere: “Avresti dovuto lasciare in pace mio fratello.” Belzenlok rise, mentre bloccava un nuovo colpo di spada. “Ogni cosa su Dominaria è mia: il cadavere di tuo fratello, la tua casa, tu. E uso tutto come mi aggrada.” Il suo ego è talmente grande che probabilmente ci crede per davvero, pensò Liliana. “Sei un buffone ed un bugiardo, e tutta Dominaria lo sa”, lo schernì lei. Belzenlok cercò di colpire Gideon e lo mancò di poco. “Se mi implorerai di servirmi prima che io abbia finito qui, forse ti lascerò vivere”, ruggì lui. Liliana percepì la forte irritazione dietro la spavalderia di Belzenlok. Le sue parole stavano colpendo un tasto dolente. “Avresti dovuto sentire come ti deridevano a Tolaria Occidentale. ‘Quell’enorme idiota cornuto pensa che siamo degli illusi quanto lui’, dicevano. E quei ridicoli canti!” Instillando ogni grammo di disprezzo che aveva in corpo, Liliana iniziò a cantare una versione satirica del Rito di Belzenlok che aveva composto Raff. Belzenlok ruggì furiosamente e Gideon colse l’opportunità per balzare in avanti. Ma il demone fu troppo veloce. Belzenlok si girò all’ultimo secondo per sbattere Gideon sulla pavimentazione. Gideon perse la presa sulla Blackblade, e Liliana sibilò dallo sgomento. Ma la Blackblade non era caduta a terra. Aveva perforato la pelle di Belzenlok e penzolava dal suo fianco, lucente di energia oscura. Inconsapevole della loro vittoria, la bocca del demone si aprì dalla gioia, e Belzenlok alzò la spada, puntandola verso il corpo disteso di Gideon. Liliana balzò in avanti, sotto il braccio di Belzenlok, e afferrò l’elsa della Blackblade. Lei sussultò quando l’energia oscura le scosse il corpo, utilizzato per risucchiare la forza vitale del demone all’interno della lama. Belzenlok si bloccò, intrappolato dal potere della Blackblade, e rimase immobile, con la bocca zannuta aperta in un ghigno vuoto. Liliana lo guardò dal basso, trionfante, e la sua pelle venne attraversata da scintille di luce viola, mentre la Blackblade risucchiava la vita di Belzenlok. Stava iniziando ad esagerare. Il potere immagazzinato nella spada stava per sopraffare il suo corpo e la sua mente. Serrò la mascella e resistette, contenendo il flusso di energia oscura, mentre il corpo di Belzenlok si rimpiccioliva e si essiccava attorno alla lama. Era stato piacevole uccidere tutti i suoi demoni, ma distruggere Belzenlok in questo modo era particolarmente delizioso. Lei riuscì a dire: “Avresti dovuto lasciare Josu in pace.” Il corpo di Belzenlok si avvizzì, ripiegato su sé stesso, mentre la Blackbalde lo assorbiva. Improvvisamente, la spada lo liberò dalla sua presa e Liliana barcollò all’indietro. Ciò che era rimasto di Belzenlok collassò in diversi grumi di carne bianca. Le sue corna, ancora intatte, sferragliarono sulla pavimentazione. Le ginocchia di Liliana cedettero e si ritrovò seduta sul pavimento bagnato dalla pioggia. Si sentiva prosciugata quasi quanto Belzenlok e spinse via la Blackblade. L’arma giaceva sulla pietra, facendo trasparire in qualche modo un’oscura soddisfazione, grazie al nuovo potere al suo interno. Liliana guardò il proprio corpo, ma le linee del suo patto erano ancora incise sulla pelle. Pensavo che sarebbe sparito, pensò, aggrottando la fronte per la confusione. Ma forse era stata solo una vana speranza: solo perché i firmatari del patto erano morti non significava che il patto in sé non fosse mai esistito. Al suo fianco, uno stordito Gideon si sforzava di mettersi in posizione seduta. “Stai bene?” chiese, ancora confuso. Liliana gli sorrise. “Sto magnificamente.” Jhoira era in piedi sul ponte della Cavalcavento insieme a Tiana. Grazie all’oblò, avevano una buona visuale della Fortezza al di sotto del cielo coperto di nuvole e delle rovine delle difese della Cabala. Urgoros era svanito alla morte di Belzenlok, e Jhoira non aveva idea se fosse stato distrutto o semplicemente liberato. Era una questione che aveva inserito risolutamente nella categoria “me ne preoccuperò più tardi”. Per tutto il giorno, altri spiriti e alcuni combattenti umani della resistenza si presentarono sul campo dalle campagne circostanti, attirati dalla notizia della caduta della Fortezza. Gideon, Shanna e Radha avevano organizzato un gruppo per la ricerca nelle prigioni, liberando tutti i prigionieri intrappolati all’interno e aiutando i feriti. I tetrivivi, i cultisti e i chierici erano tutti morti o in fuga nelle paludi. Teferi fu shockato di sapere che Radha era stata una prigioniera della Cabala, ma almeno ora era di nuovo libera. La Cavalcavento l’avrebbe riportata a Keld, e avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa gli ex prigionieri che volevano abbandonare Urborg, per poi portare Piedemoccio e i suoi figli a Yavimaya. Avrebbero viaggiato senza Teferi, Karn e Jaya, che avevano deciso di accompagnare gli altri Planeswalker nella loro impresa per distruggere Nicol Bolas. Jhoira si era detta che se fosse stata una Planeswalker, sarebbe stata tentata dall’unirsi a loro. Ma la sua vita e il suo lavoro erano sempre stati lì, su Dominaria, e aveva un compito da porre a termine. Osservando l’espressione di Tiana mentre l’angelo guardava il panorama oltre il ponte, Jhoira disse: “Una volta portati a casa Radha e gli altri, avremo soddisfatto il nostro accordo con la Chiesa di Serra.” Si preparò alla reazione. “E suppongo che dovremo riconsegnarti il Reame di Serra, così che tu possa consegnarlo alla Chiesa.” Se Tiana avesse preso la Pietra del Potere, Jhoira avrebbe dovuto pensare ad un altro modo per alimentare la Cavalcavento. Ma Jhoira non voleva sciogliere l’equipaggio. Erano tutti al loro posto, come se fosse loro destino essere lì. Lo sguardo di Tiana era sempre sul ponte, dove Raff e Shanna stavano parlando con Arvad. Raff disse qualcosa che fece ridere Shanna, ma che gli fece guadagnare un pugno sulla spalla da parte sua, e l’espressione di Arvad era pacatamente divertita. Piedemoccio stava facendo fare un giro del ponte ai suoi piccolini. Tiana alzò le sopracciglia. “Era veramente questo l’accordo?” Jhoira strinse le labbra per nascondere il suo sollievo e assunse un’espressione curiosa. “Non era così?” Tiana scrollò un po’ le spalle. “Io pensavo che fosse sradicare la Cabala da tutta Dominaria. Voglio dire, è ovvio che la morte di Belzenlok ci è d’aiuto, ma ci sono chierici in ogni parte del mondo, e sicuramente proveranno ad acquisire il potere che una volta era suo.” Jhoira inclinò la testa. “Certo, hai ragione. Ma potrebbero volerci anni.” Tiana incrociò il suo sguardo, ed entrambe sorrisero quando lei rispose: “Sì. Sì, qualcosa del genere, direi.” Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando Jhoira arrivò nella corte di fianco a Liliana. Gli spiriti avevano trascinato via quasi tutti i corpi, e Jaya aveva sigillato le porte della Fortezza, fondendole. Non che Jhoira si aspettasse che la cosa fermasse chi avrebbe deciso di occupare quel luogo successivamente. Il cielo era sempre coperto, ma la pioggia aveva pulito e tirato a lucido la pavimentazione della corte. Di fronte alle porte distrutte della Fortezza, Gideon stava facendo fare a Teferi il giuramento dei Guardiani, mentre Chandra era lì vicino. Karn e Jaya avevano acconsentito ad unirsi alla battaglia contro Bolas, ma non a pronunciare il giuramento. Karn perché aveva intenzione di andarsene appena possibile per continuare la sua impresa di distruzione di Nuova Phyrexia, e Jaya perché, come aveva detto lei: “Non sono una che fa gruppo.” Liliana scosse leggermente la testa e disse: “Gideon e il suo giuramento. Non so come Teferi faccia a non ridere.” Jhoira le sorrise. “Tu hai riso quando lo facesti? Ho qualche problema ad immaginarmelo.” “Ho riso internamente.” Liliana le lanciò un’occhiata. “Non avremmo potuto farcela senza di te.” “Altrettanto.” Jhoira annuì. “Ora andrai con loro per combattere Bolas?” “Sì. È questo il patto che ho fatto con Gideon.” Liliana si sfregò le mani dall’aspettativa. “Anche se ora non vedo l’ora di farlo. Uccidere Belzenlok mi ha rimesso appetito.” Erano finalmente pronti a partire, e Jhoira salutò Teferi e Karn. Abbracciò Teferi e disse: “Ti direi di stare attento, ma ti conosco troppo bene.” “Potrei dire la stessa cosa”, le disse con un sorriso. “Tornerò a farti visita appena possibile. Divertiti a portare distruzione sulla Cabala.” Poi si voltò verso Karn e abbracciò anche lui, nonostante i duri spigoli del suo corpo metallico. “Stai attento. E ricorda che i Phyrexian appartengono al passato. Tu hai un grande futuro a cui aspirare.” Karn non commentò la frase, ma disse: “Anch’io tornerò a farti visita, non appena distruggeremo Bolas.” Jhoira aveva già salutato gli altri Planeswalker. Li salutò con la mano, arrampicandosi sulla scaletta per tornare al ponte della Cavalcavento. Scavalcò il parapetto e fece un segnale a Tiana, che era al timone, e la nave se ne andò curvando lontano dalla Fortezza e dal suo vulcano fumante. Shanna e Raff erano a prua, in piedi, ad osservare l’orizzonte, con Radha e gli altri guerrieri che stavano riportando alle loro dimore. Mentre Arvad stava arrotolando la scaletta, Jhoira gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e andò ad unirsi agli altri. Mentre la Cavalcavento navigava lontano, nelle nuvole, Liliana era pronta a chiudere con Dominaria. Era in piedi insieme a Gideon, Chandra, Jaya, Teferi e Karn. Stavano finalmente portando l’aiuto che avevano richiesto Jace e Ajani, ma si aspettava che nessuno dei due fosse contento di vederla. Avrebbero dovuto semplicemente accettare la cosa: Liliana aveva intenzione di calpestare il cadavere di Bolas. E magari farlo ballare per divertirsi, se fosse rimasto qualcosa di lui quando avrebbero finito. Gideon aveva la Blackblade appesa ad una spalla, inserita nel suo fodero e avvolta da alcuni teli per nasconderla. Emanava ancora un’energia oscura che Liliana riusciva a percepire nelle proprie ossa. Gideon guardò tutti e disse: “Siamo pronti?” “Siamo tutti nati pronti”, disse Teferi, con un sorriso ironico. Chandra sorrise e Jaya alzò gli occhi al cielo. Karn si limitò ad annuire. Gideon se ne andò per primo, svanendo in una tempesta di luce dorata. Chandra e Jaya furono le successive, con una piccola conflagrazione di fiamme rosse, e poi Teferi in un mulinello blu. Karn svanì semplicemente con un acuto suono metallico. E Liliana era ancora in piedi sulla pavimentazione della corte deserta, con la brezza dall’odore di fumo che le muoveva i capelli. Si guardò, stupefatta. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito dopo Gideon. Provò nuovamente ad uscire dal piano ma, ancora una volta, non successe nulla. “Cosa… come…”, iniziò a dire, con una sensazione di orrore sempre crescente, temendo di aver perduto la scintilla senza che se ne fosse accorta. Era stata la Blackblade? Aveva usato troppo il Velo di Catena? Poi vide la polvere della corte alzarsi e turbinare in un mulinello. Una figura oscura comparve al centro della tempesta. “No”, disse, con un respiro, mentre una terribile consapevolezza calava su di lei come fossero catene di ferro. “Oh, no.” Nicol Bolas si materializzò dall’oscurità, con la sua immensa forma di drago che incombeva su di lei, la cui sola presenza era sufficiente ad attirare tutta la luce e l’aria dalla sua attenzione. “Avresti davvero dovuto leggere meglio i dettagli del tuo patto, Liliana. Non sembri consapevole del fatto che con la morte dei tuoi demoni il tuo contratto, per inadempienza, passa sotto la proprietà del suo intermediario. Io.” Liliana era immobile. La furia e il terrore le chiudevano la gola mentre un ghigno gratificato si faceva largo sul volto di Bolas. Ecco perché le linee del patto non erano svanite dalla sua pelle alla morte di Belzenlok. Il contratto la controllava ancora, ed ora apparteneva ad un’entità molto più crudele di qualsiasi demone in qualsiasi piano del Multiverso. Pensavo di lottare per la mia libertà, pensò lei, con lo shock che rischiava di sopraffarla. Ho sempre giocato secondo i suoi piani, rendendogli possibile possedermi. Tutto quello che aveva fatto, ogni demone morto, ogni battaglia, ogni tradimento, ogni manipolazione. Tutto portava a questo, alla schiavitù da parte di Nicol Bolas. E stolta com’era lei, non lo aveva mai sospettato. Serrò la mascella. E se disobbedissi? Come se avesse colto il pensiero dalla sua mente, Bolas disse: “No. Se disobbedisci ai miei ordini in qualunque modo, il patto ti ucciderebbe. Invecchieresti di centinaia di anni in un secondo, diventando un guscio essiccato soffiato via dal vento.” Per un attimo, Liliana considerò l’idea. Sarebbe stato meglio morire che servire Bolas: se lo sentiva fin nelle ossa. Ma una parte di lei si rifiutò di arrendersi. Ci doveva essere un modo per uscirne, un modo per sfuggire a questo destino. Non puoi liberarti se sei morta, pensò lei, riacquisendo lentamente una fredda determinazione. Bolas la osservava con compiaciuta soddisfazione, sicuro che la propria trappola l’avesse resa incapace di resistere. “Ora, vieni con me. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.” Il cielo si divise a causa di un fulmine e il mondo si distorse attorno a lui, mentre effettuava il viaggio planare. Col cuore pesante, incatenata come una prigioniera ad una nuova incarnazione del fato che aveva pianificato così a lungo di ingannare, Liliana seguì la sua scia. Gli altri arrivarono sul nuovo piano, con l’oscurità attorno a loro illuminata dai bagliori colorati delle loro apparizioni, mentre Gideon aspettava, sempre più costernato. “Dov’è Liliana?”, disse. Chandra alzò una piccola palla di fuoco, respingendo le ombre, rivelando parte del vicolo nel quale erano arrivati. “Forse è andata nel posto sbagliato?” Jaya si voltò, studiando il cielo scuro con gli occhi socchiusi. “Non vedo tracce di Planeswalker. Credo che non sia propria venuta qui.” Teferi aggrottò la fronte e scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Karn. “Dev’esserci stata una trappola che ci siamo persi, qualcosa nascosto nella Fortezza che ha attaccato quando ce ne siamo andati.” Karn annuì. “Non abbiamo tenuto conto di Urgoros. Pensavamo fosse svanito all’uccisione di Belzenlok, ma forse non è stato così.” Gideon temeva che avessero ragione. “Torno indietro-”, iniziò a dire. “Non disturbarti.” Jace Beleren uscì da una porta nelle ombre. “Te l’ho detto, non puoi fidarti di lei. Non ha mai avuto intenzione di venire qui con voi.” “No, Jace.” Gideon scosse la testa in segno di frustrazione. “Non l’avrebbe fatto. È cambiata.” “Sì, Jace”, aggiunse Chandra, con la fronte corrugata dalla preoccupazione. “Voleva vedere Bolas morto, e voleva aiutarci ad ucciderlo. Disse che voleva ballare sul suo cadavere o qualcosa di simile, tipico di lei.” “Non siate così ingenui.” Lo sguardo di Jace era serio mentre si guardava intorno. “Vi ha usati, proprio come fa con chiunque altro. Qualsiasi cosa vi avesse detto, era una bugia.” Teferi guardò Jace in modo scettico. “Ha avuto moltissime opportunità per tradirci, eppure ha rischiato la propria vita più di una volta.” Jaya incrociò le braccia. “Ha salvato Jhoira quando Yargle ha attaccato la Cavalcavento. L’ho vista. E, comunque, non azzardarti a darmi dell’ingenua, ragazzino.” “Ha fatto tutto questo perché aveva bisogno di voi per uccidere il suo demone.” Jace scosse la testa, sempre convinto delle sue affermazioni. “Siete serviti allo scopo e ora non vuole avere più niente a che fare con voi. Ascoltate, mi dispiace che lo abbiate dovuto scoprire in questo modo, ma è la verità. Ora dobbiamo andare. Qui sono già successe molte cose. Se abbiamo intenzione di avere una possibilità contro Bolas, abbiamo molto lavoro da fare.” Jace si voltò, tornando nelle ombre. Gli altri si girarono verso Gideon. Teferi disse: “Uno di noi deve tornare. Se è rimasta intrappolata là-” Gideon annuì risolutamente. “Vado io. Aspettatemi qui.” Quando Gideon tornò sulla pavimentazione di fronte alle porte distrutte della Fortezza, non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Ciò che vide fu una corte vuota sotto un fosco cielo grigio, detriti di pietra e metallo provenienti dai cancelli mandati in frantumi e sparsi tutt’intorno, proprio come l’avevano lasciata qualche minuto prima. Del fumo aleggiava in aria, e non c’era segno di movimento, nemmeno uno spirito lontano da casa. Nessun segno di Liliana. Gideon strinse gli occhi e girò su sé stesso, alla ricerca di scie eteree. Dopo un po’ vide quella di Liliana, che portava fuori dal piano. Aveva lasciato Dominaria, ma non aveva seguito lui e gli altri. u un colpo sgradevole ed inaspettato al cuore. Pensava che fosse cambiata, ne era sicuro. Anche in quel momento, con la prova davanti agli occhi, era difficile da credere. Aveva detto che sarebbe venuta con noi. Perché mentire? Se ne sarebbe potuta andare in qualsiasi momento dopo la morte di Belzenlok. Perché aspettare fino alla liberazione dei prigionieri dalla Fortezza? Non aveva senso. Ma lei era Liliana. Forse aveva cambiato idea all’ultimo secondo. Forse, alla fine, la sua vecchia personalità aveva avuto la meglio su di lei. Gideon esitò, alla disperata ricerca di un qualsiasi segno, un qualche speranza per la quale Liliana non li avesse traditi, dopotutto. Ma Jace stava aspettando, e sapeva che erano già in atto dei piani per attaccare Nicol Bolas. Doveva tornare indietro, dagli altri. Ad alta voce, disse: “Dovunque tu sia, Liliana, spero tu sappia ciò che stai facendo. E spero di vederti ancora. Per davvero.” Poi si voltò e se ne andò da Dominaria. Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 12 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web